eallafinearrivamammafandomcom_it-20200213-history
La Zucca Supersexy
Recap Marshall e Lily, emozionati per Halloween, ricevono i loro vestiti per posta. Marshall ha deciso di vestirsi da Jack Sparrow, e Lily dal suo pappagallo. I due sperano di vincere un concorso organizzato dal MacLaren's che mette in palio un buono da 50$, nonostante i due abbiano speso 200$ per i costumi. Alla premiazione invitano Robin e il suo nuovo fidanzato Mike. Nonostante Robin abbia detto a Marshall e Lily che né lei né Mike si vestiranno per Halloween, Mike arriva vestito da Hansel e le chiede perché lei non si sia vestita da Gretel. I quattro vanno al bar, e Lily si rende conto che in realtà Robin non è interessata a Mike, ma che lui lo è a lei. Chiama così Robin in disparte, dicendole che se vuole che la gente capisca che sono una coppia, i due dovrebbero fare "cose da coppia", come scambiarsi il cibo e farsi le coccole. Robin prova, ma non riesce, e così Mike la lascia. Marshall e Lily, intanto, vincono il concorso, ma Marshall è confuso quando viene annunciato come pirata gay. Ted intanto passa la serata di Hallowen aspettando la Zucca Supersexy, conosciuta nel 2001. A Ted piaceva davvero, ma perse il suo numero quando Lily regalò il Kit Kat su cui c'era scritto il suo numero. Tutto ciò che sa su questa ragazza è che lavora con i pinguini e che prepara un drink mescolando Kahlúa e Root beer, che chiama "Toostie Roll alcolico" perché ha il sapore di un Toostie Roll. Ogni anno la aspetta alla stessa festa, col suo stesso costume di allora, sperando che la zucca supersexy si presenti. Barney vuole portarlo a un party di modelle di Victoria' Secret, ma lui rifiuta, nonostante inizi a rendersi conto che anche quest'anno la Zucca non arriverà. Ad un certo punto della serata crede di averla vista, ma in realtà è Barney che si è messo il suo stesso costume per fregarlo. Ted la aspetta, ma poi si arrende. Alla fine dell'episodio, Robin, sicura di trovarlo lì, sale sul tetto e, dopo aver discusso sulla serata, i due iniziano a guardare le stelle. Continuità *La Zucca Supersexy viene vista in . Durante un flash-back in cui si vedono i tentativi falliti di saltare di Marshall, in una scena di una festa di Halloween la si può vedere camminare dietro di lui. *I soprannomi che Marshall e Lily usano per chiamarsi (Marshmallow e LilyPad) vengono citati per la prima volta. *Il problema della vescica piccola di Lily viene introdotto per la prima volta: sarà poi ricorrente durante tutta la serie. *Ted incontra finalmente la ragazza nel vestito da zucca in . Galleria Marshall and Lily Costumes.png|Marshall e Lily in costume. Barney's costume.png|Il vestito da pilota di Barney. Vlcsnap-2010-09-07-02h15m09s46.png|''Auto-cinque'' pee of the roof.png|"Il tetto fa schifo, Ted!" Barney and Ted at the party.png|Barney e Ted al party :Per una lista di tutte le immagini di questo episodio vedi Categoria:Slutty Pumpkin immagini Frasi Memorabili Note e Curiosità Gaffe ed Errori *All'inizio dell'episodio viene mostrato che il tavolo in cui la banda si siede al MacLaren's è parallelo a un muro, ma negli episodi successivi è capitato tante volte che diverse persone entrino ed escano da dove dovrebbe esserci il muro. *In scopriamo che Robin odia i soprannomi e che non li usa mai. In questo episodio, però, chiama Ted con un soprannome. *Robin dice di non aver più fatto sport da grande, ma in , viene vista giocare a hockey. Dice anche di essersi persa il ballo scolastico perché il giorno dopo aveva una partita di hockey. ( ) *In , Lily dice che Marshall non l'ha mai vista fare pipì, nonostante in questo episodio i due vadano in bagno insieme perché i loro costumi sono complicati da sbottonare. Tuttavia, non è noto se i due siano entrati in bagno insieme o se si siano solo dati una mano con i costumi. *Il sundae di Robin e Mike cambia a ogni inquadratura. Lo si può notare se si guarda la ciliegia. Allusioni e Riferimenti Esterni *Marshall è vestito come il capitano Captain Jack Sparrow del film I Pirati dei Carabi. Durante l'episodio, Marshall si mette l'eyeliner che considera sexy, e Robin gli fa notare che diversi ragazzi vestiti da pirati gay l'hanno usato. Marshall prova a rifiutare l'idea dicendo di "aver fatto sesso col pappagallo migliaia di volte" (riferendosi a Lily, vestita da pappagallo). *Nel flash-back di Halloween del 2001, Lily e Marshall sono vestiti da Sonny & Cher, rispettivamente. *Mike è vestito da Hansel dalla popolare fiaba Hansel e Gretel. *Ted, fin dal 2001, si è sempre vestito da cartello elettorale in riferimento alla controversia scoppiata durante le elezioni in Florida del 2000. Lily gli dice che oramai nessuno capisce più il suo costume. *Il primo vestito di Barney è in riferimento al film Top Gun. *Barney dice che lui e Ted andranno a un party di Victoria's Secret, cosa che faranno in . *Ted dice, "are we playing I never because all that's left is Peach Schnapps" in riferimento al gioco Never have I ever. Musica *Danger Zone - Kenny Loggins *Inside of Love - Nada Surf Altre Note Guest Star *Joe Nieves - Carl MacLaren *Chad Lindsey - Angel *Krizia Bajos - Hula Girl *Scott Rinker - Host *Crispin Barrymore - The Shagarats *Randall Bills - The Shagarats *Eric Bradley - The Shagarats *Andy Brown - The Shagarats *Ryan Goessl - The Shagarats *Kevin St. Clair - The Shagarats Accoglienza Riferimenti Link Esterni *Sull'Imdb *Su TV.Com Categoria:Prima Stagione Categoria:Episodi a tema festività de:Die Kürbis-Schlampe en:Slutty Pumpkin es:La calabaza putilla uk:Slutty Pumpkin